


The Broadcast Incident

by ItsAL03



Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S: Epilogue [1]
Category: AL03 LABS
Genre: Adrian and Salem hijack their school's PA system, Adrian has 4 eyes and nearly useless legs, Adrian has flashbacks of getting beaten up, Adrian is a weak little shit, Adrian is also really gay for Salem but he doesn't want to admit it, Apollo beats up a teenager, I never realized just how rusty I was at writing, Inspiration: Colorbars and BROADCAST ILLUSION (GHOST), Inspired by Music, M/M, OH YEAH blood warning, Recovered Adrian btw, Swearing, The lab is never mentioned, This is my first post in a while, Very mild body horror, did I ever mention that Adrian is a Kennith Simmons kinnie?, mentions of homophobia?, mild internalized homophobia from Adrian, oh yeah and a yucky mention of a terrible surgeon, so when you read his dialogue please imagine Kennith's facial expression, uhhh I think that's everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: He knew this day was coming. He knew he'd snap eventually.And he knew there was no backing out now. If he was going to get into the inescapable world of trouble looming over him, he'd better see this through.He gripped his late father's microphone tightly in his hand, faint anxiety swirling in his abdomen. The time had come.He pushed open the door to the broadcast room, stepping in. The door closed behind him, signaling his friend- and partner in crime- had entered as well."This is Adrian Martinez and Salem Adler signing on."
Relationships: Adrian Martinez (OC)/Salem Adler(OC)
Series: AL03 LAB0RAT0RI3S: Epilogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Broadcast Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

“Adrian? Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

“Yes, Salem. I’m sure.”   
The smaller boy huffed, seemingly agitated. He found himself wondering what had led up to this moment. Why was he doing this again? He hesitated, his grip on the dark wire of his microphone tightening. Thoughts raced through his head, reminding him of why he was here. He plugged the mic in, and took a moment to calm his swirling anxiety. He knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he didn’t care. The things he had been through were wrong too. Worse, even. 

“Adrian?”

The older boy’s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He looked up, his golden yellow eyes meeting with his friends’ brown ones. He struggled to his feet, silently cursing the man who had left him crippled for life. He looked at the equipment surrounding him, sighing. He picked up the tabletop mic he had abandoned moments prior, grasping the cold metal tightly, prompting the slightest of reaction from his numb skin. With shaky hands, he flipped the power switch, and watched with building glee as the system came to life. 

“This is it. I did it. I fucking did it!” 

He cheered in excitement. His friend chuckled behind him. 

“Adrian, it’s not that hard to work with a PA system.”

“Shh! It’s almost time!” 

As if on queue, the microphone powered on, making a faint crackling sound. 

“Lock the door, Salem.” 

The other boy nodded compliantly, and twisted the lock above the doorknob. A few moments passed, and then a low tone to capture the attention of everyone within earshot. 

“Testing, testing, can you hear me?” 

Adrian asked cheerfully. Of course, he knew they could hear him. After all, he knew just how simple it was to do what he just did. All it took was some simple rewiring.

“How are you doing today? Having a good time? Perhaps you’re trying to ignore me. You may think of this as a harmless prank, but those of you who can recognize my voice, you know this is no playful trick.” 

He reached into his pocket, removing a small box-like device. He pressed a small switch to the side with his thumb. He turned to Salem, waiting expectantly. The other boy retrieved his phone from the pocket of the hoodie tied around his waist, and nodded affirmatively once he realized the phone was unable to make calls or send texts. Faltering slightly, Adrian turned back to his mic, picking it up off of the countertop where it had previously been. 

“You are unable to call for help, or contact anyone outside of this building. Now, I’d suggest you sit back and enjoy the show, because there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” 

He said happily, swinging the mic in his hands, not caring if he dropped the expensive piece of equipment.

“After all, this is your fault anyway. What, you thought your sins would go unrealized? You truly believed you’d get away with the things you’ve done?” 

He chuckled, his mind swirling with painful memories. 

“You thought wrong!” 

_ He didn’t see it coming. A hard slap to the back of the head, propelling him forward into the cold metal lockers. At first, he shouted in pain, but a swift kick to his already weak legs both knocked him to the ground and silenced his voice. He choked back a sob, profanities caught in his throat. Oh, how he wished he was still just as dangerous as he was before.  _

_ “Aww, are you gonna cry?” _

_ A mocking voice met his ears like scalding hot water, making his blood boil. He gritted his teeth, keeping his gaze glued to the light grey tile beneath him.  _

_ “Look at me, freak!”  _

_ Another kick, this time to the side. He coughed violently, spitting blood onto the floor. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting with his assailants’, devoid of emotion.  _

_ “Eww he’s using all 4 eyes.”  _

_ A female voice. Raspy, like she had been smoking. It put him in mind of his good friend Carmen. He smirked slightly.  _

_ “The fuck you smiling about, you little bitch?”  _

_ “Why? Can you not handle a little bit of positivity? Or is your life all gloom and hatred?” _ _  
_ _ His main attacker faltered, but only for a moment.  _

_ “Are you mocking me?” _ _  
_ _ “Why, do you feel threate-” _

_ He was cut off with another kick to the abdomen. He groaned in pain, tears filling his eyes. But it wasn’t over. Not yet. He felt a firm grip around his neck, and by the time he regained the strength to look up, his limp body was thrusted into the air. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a weak wheeze. The grip tightened, leaving him gasping for air. He panicked then, trying to thrash free, but to no avail.  _

_ “Go on, try to smart me off now.” His attacker grinned sadistically. He suddenly felt sick, remembering a not so faint memory of ice cold metal tightening around his throat, the low chuckles that sliced through the impending darkness just like the scalpel that had sliced through his flesh. The face was all too fresh in his mind. A rather disheveled surgeon with messy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He even remembered the green crystal prism earring the man had worn. Overtaken by terror, he swung at the upperclassman holding him, his fingers bent like claws.  _

_ “DROP HIM!”  _

_ A voice rang out. But it was too late. His nails raked across his attacker’s face, tearing the skin. Moments later, he hit the cold tile again, disoriented and breathless. He gasped for air, the blackness retreating from his sight. He looked up, watching the blood drip down from the fresh scratches on the young man’s face. Then he smiled, despite the pain of the fresh bruises and the warm blood running down his own face.  _

Adrian tried to shake the memory off. He unconsciously touched the old bruises on his arms. They may have not been from that specific fight, but all of the attacks were very similar. Always someone coming along just to pick on him, just because he was easy to hurt. Though he knew they understood just how hard it would be to get him to cry. After all, he’d been through hell, and a little beating from his peers wouldn’t make him break into sobs. 

“You fuckers know what you did to me. The constant abuse. The beatings, the harassment, the teasing, the slurs. You know who you are, and I’m very sure you’re considering your actions, at the very least.” 

He growled into the mic angrily. 

“You’re all rather pathetic, victimizing those weaker than you. But you know something? You can only beat a dog for so long until it bites back.” 

He chuckled, using his free arm to propel himself up onto the countertop. He scooted back, crossing his legs comfortably. 

“And once I bite, I don’t let go.” 

That’s when it became known. This wasn’t the end of the broadcast. Rather, this was only the beginning. 

_ It had been a relatively pleasant day. And now, he and his childhood friend, Adakite, were taking a walk together. While Adrian was slower, due to the permanent weakness in his legs, he was still able to walk, thanks to the braces. Adakite didn’t mind though, and she kept with his slower pace. It was actually pretty nice to just take their time and talk. It wasn’t often that they talked about the laboratory the two of them had been confined in just months ago, but tonight was one of the nights that they did. Well, sort of. More like Adrian was venting his worst anxieties about the facility. _

_ “D-do you think Cronan is still alive?”  _

_ His voice was light, and laced with fear. He was glancing around timidly, and Adakite knew it was because he had been kidnapped, and rather roughly too.  _

_ “No, Ezri said Jett killed him.” _

_ Jett. He suddenly remembered how she had nearly killed him, but must have decided against it. He often wondered if she held his actions against him. He shuddered, trying to forget the things he had done. After all, he was just scared.  _

_ “But what if he survived somehow?” _

_ Adakite hesitated, looking uneasy. “I doubt it…”  _

_ Adrian opened his mouth to say something else, but a sound caught his attention. It was faint, like a whisper. He glanced at Adakite, who seemed unphased. Perhaps it was just in his head? Whatever the case, his silence was questioned by his worried friend.  _ _  
_ _ “Adrian? Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah, I just thought I heard something.”  _

_ She suddenly looked more nervous than before. Unfortunately, she was just as aware as he was of his above average hearing.  _

_ “It was nothing, I swear!”  _

_ He said, his voice uncertain in an attempt to calm her down. She just nodded shakily.  _

_ “L-let’s just keep going…” She muttered quietly. And with that, the two resumed walking, but this time, both remained silent. As the two walked under a roadbridge, something caught Adrian’s attention. He immediately diverged from the sidewalk path the two of them had walked many times before, to investigate the thing. Adakite just followed helplessly. Whatever it was must have been very interesting to him, even though Adakite couldn’t see anything. Then again, he had four eyes, and she only had one, so it was possible he was capable of seeing more than her too. She continued looking around, still feeling unsettled. The sound of footsteps was audible from a short distance away, but she could not locate the source. Suddenly feeling terrified, she tried to get Adrian’s attention, but by the time the boy looked up from whatever he was investigating, the source of the footsteps was right behind the two kids. Adakite saw them first, realizing in horror who it was.  _

_ “ADRIAN! COME ON!”  _ _  
_ _ She shouted, but it was too late. By the time the boy had turned around, he was met by a strong blow to the face. He staggered back, pressing himself up against the stone block wall behind him. He too recognized his attacker. And with a sinking feeling, he realized it was someone he had trusted.  _

_ “What the hell was that for??”  _

_ He wheezed, his voice choked out by the blood welling in his throat. At first the man didn’t respond. Adakite spoke up, her voice cracking in fear. _ _  
_ _ “A-apollo? Why did you-” _

_ She trailed off, her fear getting the best of her. She hoped if she stayed silent for long enough, he would lose interest. Unfortunately, it became obvious that he wouldn’t, as he delivered another hard blow to the side of Adrian’s head, causing the boy to whack his skull off of the hard material behind him, splitting the skin and leaving a messy smear of blood behind.  _

_ “What did I do??”  _

_ He whimpered desperately, avoiding eye contact with his assailant.  _

_ “You killed her. I watched her die because of YOU!”  _

_ The man shouted, enraged. Adrian stiffened.  _

_ “I-I didn’t mean to…”  _

_ He was met with a hard slap across his already bruised face.  _

_ “You’re fucking lying! You knew exactly what you were doing!” _ _  
_ _ “It was an accident!”  _

_ He didn’t even realize he had said it. But the look on Apollo’s face said he was doomed. Adakite knew it as well, and she knew exactly who to find to fix this. She rushed away, running as fast as she could. Salem. She had to find Salem. Even though Adrian’s pained screams tore through her heart, she knew there was nothing she could do to save him.  _

“Listen to the words I say, now! You’re all fucking idiots!”   
Adrian shouted, his voice ringing from the speakers. His rage only built as he remembered everything that had happened to him.

“Tell me, are you enjoying yourselves so far?”   
He knew nobody was enjoying his little show, but he didn’t care. He weaved the wire of the mic between his fingers.

“Truth be told, I couldn’t care less. This isn’t about you. It never was.” 

A faint chuckle. 

“I’m losing control of my imagination.” 

Salem stiffened. This wasn’t part of the plan. He grabbed the wire of Adrian’s mic, trying to get his attention.

“What?” 

Adrian looked up, his eyes meeting Salem’s. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and he couldn’t explain why. 

“You never said anything about this part.”   
“Oh, I didn’t? Well, I’m doing it now!”    
“Adrian, listen to me.”   
His friend leaned closer, gripping his shoulders tightly. He couldn’t help but stare back at the older boy, trying- and failing- to suppress the warmth rushing to his face. 

“Okay, okay, I’m listening!” 

He tried to keep his cool, despite the nauseous feeling washing over him. It wasn’t a bad feeling though. He just wished his heart would stop trying to pound its way out of his chest. 

“You need to hurry this up, before we get caught. Just because I locked the door doesn’t mean nobody can get in-  _ Adrian. _ ” 

He flinched, snapping out of the daze he had been lost in. How long had passed? Oh god, how long did he spend just staring into Salem’s eyes?    
_ What is wrong with me? _

He wondered, trying to steady his shaking breaths. His grip on the microphone tightened again. 

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll try to wrap it up.” 

“Good.” 

And with that, the force lifted from his shoulders. He swallowed dryly. Salem was… much prettier up close. Beautiful even. He shoved the thoughts aside with a jolt, his face flushing a bright shade of red. 

_ What the fuck am I thinking? He’s my best friend, that’s it!  _

He closed his eyes, tapping his fingertips against the now warm metal of his microphone. The show must go on. 

“As I was saying, I’ve lost control over my own thoughts. I’ve wanted to do this for so long, I can’t bear it. And it’s  _ all your fault _ !”

While the rush was undeniable, his heart was no longer in the malevolent broadcast. With a small, nearly inaudible sigh, he set the microphone down for the first time since the beginning of his message, turning back to Salem. 

“But you know what?  _ You were right about me. _ ” 

He spoke just loud enough to be picked up by the mic, gingerly running his fingers across the surface of the system’s power switch. One announcement finished. One to go. Salem looked at him curiously. 

“And I hope each and every one of you sick bastards never forget me.” 

And with that, he flipped the switch, ending the broadcast. 

_ Stop fucking looking at me, Salem. Just stop it.  _

He tried to avoid looking his friend in the eyes, trying to suppress the unwanted emotional response. Perhaps Salem was just playing mind tricks on him? Yes, that had to be it. 

_ No, no, no. There’s no way in  _ **_hell_ ** _ that these emotions are mine. _

“Adrian? Are you okay?”

He stiffened, the soft, concerned voice cutting into him. He shook his head. 

_ Or are they?  _

He looked up again, his gaze scanning over Salem. He looked away, trying to hide the redness of his face. That’s when he realized. 

“Salem, I love you.”


End file.
